


Slurp

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Vignette, WTF, mentions of rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-04-25 11:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Gavin needs to know about android butts. For reasons.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Slurp

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Chris is off on a coffee run—the damn machine’s broken again—Anderson hasn’t trudged in yet—probably off getting drunk in some dingy bar—and everyone else has fucked right off. The only other person in the office is Connor. The other androids lining the walls don’t count. _Connor_ doesn’t even count. Connor’s just a pile of bolts and cogs; he’s not a human being with any complex emotions. He can’t _judge_ Gavin. At least, that’s what Gavin tells himself. He’s already run the question through his mind a dozen times and can’t come up with any answers. The internet’s proved infinitely useless—he’s dealing with a prototype, after all, not a standard model. The RK800 isn’t even in the police databanks. Everything’s just pure speculation on Gavin’s part, and finally, he tells himself he’ll never know if he doesn’t just _ask_. And he may as well do it while there are no human witnesses around to judge him. 

He begrudgingly gets out of his chair and stalks across the office, storming over to the side of Connor’s desk. Connor shouldn’t even _have_ a desk. Gavin bends over it to quietly hiss, “Hey, plastic prick—you got an asshole?”

Connor glances sideways at him. Those big brown eyes are entirely too innocent, even though Gavin knows that Anderson’s little pet is entirely capable of sass. Sometime he’s sure Connor’s openly mocking him. But Connor might also have a perfectly smooth, _clean_ bottom, and maybe Gavin’s always wanted to try rimming someone. Preferably an attractive man. Not that Connor’s ridiculously handsome or anything. But rimming a man would be disgusting. Completely unsanitary. Unless he was dealing with something that never used that asshole for anything but sex, of course. 

Not that he’d have sex with Connor. Not that he wants to. Not that he’s already jerked off to thinking about thrusting his tongue deep inside a twitching entrance located right between Connor’s pert cheeks a dozen times. Connor takes entirely too long to answer, “Yes.”

Even though that’s exactly the answer Gavin wanted and the knowledge goes straight to his dick, he still blurts, “The fuck does a detective android have an asshole for?” It doesn’t make any sense. There’s no practical use for it. He doesn’t ask if Connor has a dick or a pussy or anything else, because that’s entirely irrelevant to Gavin’s incredibly specific fantasy. He doesn’t want to look at Connor’s stupid face—just wants to turn him over and tongue-fuck his ass into oblivion. 

Connor smoothly answers, “You would have to ask Elijah Kamski that one; he designed my model.”

“But does it _feel_ real? What’s it taste like?” He can’t even believe he’s asking that. But he _has_ to know. For reasons. 

Connor counters, not keeping his voice hushed at all, “May I ask why the sudden interest in my asshole, Detective?” Footsteps putter to a halt behind Gavin, and he turns his head just enough to make the horrible realization that Anderson’s finally wandered in. 

He splutters loudly back, “I said _you_ were an asshole, dipshit!” And then he storms off like Connor misunderstood, even though Gavin is very much interested in his asshole, and this conversation might have to happen again sometime.

Maybe Gavin needs a whole demonstration. But he’s never going to admit that with Anderson around, so instead he buries himself in paperwork and pretends he isn’t thinking about rimming Connor’s sweet ass every bit as much as usual.


End file.
